Pirate's Treasure
by Rose Uchiha
Summary: Spamano/Romaspa love story. First Story.
1. From Sea to Shore

In the distance, off approximately fifteen miles from the shore, a vast ship appears on the horizon. As the ship emerges closer it starts to become clearer to the few watching civilians of southern Italy that this is anything but an ordinary ship. The ship continues to approach this unsuspecting town. They noticed the unusual red sails and the fine craftsmanship of the material onboard. This says a great deal of the captain's personality itself. It speaks to many saying words such as passion, greed, lust, and vengeance.

After being secured, the crew looks towards their captain. He was a conquistador, a Spanish conquistador. He had wild dark brown hair with a slight ponytail secured with a red ribbon His cold emerald eyes could pierce into anyone's heart and reveal their darkest secrets without having them mutter a syllable. He slowly began to descend from the captain's deck and approach the center of the ship.

His long red coat flowing in the wind revealed his black airy pants and his white, somewhat see through, long sleeved shirt. His jacket was decorated with black designs in numerous places along the edges of the fabric. His black boots, folded over at the top, could be heard as he approached the dock. From up close you could tell he had a pierced ear where an emerald stone was located, along with a hat with he neglected to take off as a sign of peace. He simply looked at this town and grinned his devilish smile. He gazed around to familiarize himself with the environment. His gaze stopped dead as something caught his eye.

Staring at a bakery, he decided to 'investigate' the contents of this mysterious building. He enters to his surprise discovering baked goods of sorts, including breadsticks. He then proceeds to ultimate kitchen behind the counter. He washes his hands proceeding to acquire the necessary items for baking. The workers just watched him warily, afraid to communicate with this stranger.

~In another part of town~

Yelling is heard from the town bar. Two men are quarreling over the hand of a supposable young lady. This fight gets so big that it had to be taken outside. Several men tried to break it up, but they just ended up joining. The young lady was sitting on the bar counter where others would have been drinking if it had not been for the commotion. She stares at the destroyed room that she would later have to clean and sighed.

She proceeds to get up and make her way to the back room for cleaning supplies when a shot is heard. She stops in her tracks surprised that the fight had escalated to such an extreme. The world was quiet and only one person was talking. She made her way out the door and stared at the scene.

There, standing in the middle of the group, was the stranger no had ever seen before that day. He held his gun up in the air and had stopped the fight faster than it had started. She looked around searching for any casualties, surprised to find none. He had the glare of disapproval locked on the men standing, beaten up, in front of him.

One word came from those sweet yet harsh lips of his, "Por que?" The men then slowly glanced at their reason and his eyes followed. He looked at her then smirked. He approached her slowly yet steadily. The rest of the crowd watched not moving, as if frozen in place.


	2. Roma Tomato and a Mysterious Stalker

He gently grabbed her chin titling it slightly upward so their eyes met. She glared angrily at him revealing hint of her mysterious nature. He looked deep into her eyes seeing lies and abandonment. He pitied her then lessened his gentle grasp of her chin proceeding to make his way back to the bakery. He yearned to continue his newly inspired creation.

~In the bakery~

He had received inspiration for his next new creation. He kneads the dough roughly yet with great care. The bakers watch in awe at this, taking notes as he proceeds to create. He put holes in this creation, placed it on an oil filled pot, and cooked it down. He stood there, watching, knowing he was about to become the father of such a delicacy of passion.

The dough appeared to be done. He then proceeded to check the texture and form of this, what appeared to be a blob of five pounds of dough. He took a mixture of natural dyes from the juices of grapes. He juiced them so finely the remains were literally bone dry. He coated this all over the blob, painting it red with a green plant like top.

Then he injected the top with so much creme filling that literally one bite was all it took to reveal the chilled creme. He covered the top with more paint then called his work a masterpiece. It was approximately three feet tall and two and a half feet in diameter. He gleamed at it proudly. This was the ultimate churro, a Roma tomato.

~At the bar~

The young lady swept up the broken glass in such a manner that it closely resembled the way a man would sweep. There was no one around, so no one would even be there to notice. After finishing up the sweeping and moping she proceeded to wipe down the tables and countertops. Then there is a sudden knock at the entrance of a door way near the back of the room. She picked up her broom and tightened the grip as a strange young man came out from the shadows with a white mask and a smirk wiped across his face.

This man had been stalking her before, she noted. It was only a matter of time before he would try to pull something on her. She examined her options and gritted her teeth secretly knowing very well that her only chance to escape from this situation was to yell for help... But it was nearly midnight; therefore everyone that would help would be fast asleep. She knew it was pointless, but the last thing she wanted was to give up without a fight.

While she had been thinking out her plan, the man was already behind her. Grasping a hold of her waist and placing a damped cloth upon her mouth and nose while he lay unnoticed. Her eyes widened and she began to feel dizzy. The world she knew was swirling around her, her life now engulfed in perilous danger. She was at the mercy of this mysteriously masked man.


	3. A Sight of Passion and Ole

~The streets~

After finishing his masterpiece, he decided to take a walk around the town to familiarize himself with the streets of this Italian villa. He glided past the town's bank and a couple of houses when he arrived at the bar. Remembering what had happened earlier he approached the locked door, picked the lock with ease, and gained entrance. He snuck inside blending in with the shadows created by the night. There, in front of him, was a sight that made his hunger for passion exceed any normal man's capacity.

There laying in the light of the burning candles, placed around the room in numerous locations that made the room literally glow, was the young lady he had seen before, passed out amongst the floor. There was something wrong with this picture though. Why would she, a lady who had struck him as a fighter, have her guard down in such a place? He proceeded into the facility and picked up the limp body, carrying her bridal style towards the entrance. As he gently set down his delicate little treasure, he proceeded to put his coat around her shoulders. He placed his lips on hers tasting the effects of the night's events, chloroform.

She shifted in her slumber unconsciously nuzzling the coat he had bestowed onto her. He revealed his gentle smile which disappeared when he heard a door open in the direction from which she had laid. Turning his head his heart filled with a dangerous passion to kill. All emotion was washed off his face when he saw the enemy and realized what this person had been planning to do to his treasure. He rose up and took out his cross necklace giving it a kiss of passion. With this it began to glow.

The night's eerie breeze blew against the windows as if a storm was approaching the shore. The happiness that once was brought to this place disappeared. The glowing cross started to grow larger and the edges appeared to get sharper. In a matter of seconds, the once four-inch tall cross that hung from his neck transformed to battle axe taller and wider (the blades combined) than himself. His Mr. Happy had appeared. He easily lifted the monstrous piece of metal.

Approaching the masked man, he used no caution. This man was dressed in a dark cloak which hid the rest of his features from everyone who tried to get a good look at him. "Sadiq Adnan (Turkey) ", he said in an angered yet calm manner. This hooded figure turned around holding an opened wrapper of some sorts and laughed. "Antonio Carriedo (Spain)" he spoke "How's it goin'? Haven't seen you in a while".

He glared coldly at the Turkish man in front of him, realizing that the wrapper was in fact a c-m. His intentions were clear, and the man just stood there smirking. Loosening the grip of the handle the Spaniard approached him with a dead glare, not showing much emotion. This wiped the smirk off the man's face and caused him to take out his sword. The Spaniard picked up speed and the Turk pointed his sword at him, thus approaching him with equal speed.

This scene was so quick that all one could hear was clashing of the metals and something dropping to the floor. The Turk's mask had just hit the floor and he was kneeling there, his back turned to the Spaniard who was also in the same position. The Turk just smiled and noticed where the young miss was hidden and decided to seize the opportunity to 'enjoy' himself. He pounced from his position at an alarming rate of speed and ran towards the Spaniard's treasure. He stayed in his position and said, 'Ole'.


	4. Spacing Out with a Surprise

The floor in front of the treasure, which was covered by a rug, was vacant. The Turk fell for the trap the Spaniard had set earlier and he fell. A huge thud was heard below the floor, causing the young miss to start to awaken. The Spaniard proceeded to look for the stairs to finish what they had started, when the young miss yelped. He spun around to see a flushed tomachibi holding the right side of his head.

He then approached her curiously causing the axe to shrink back to its original size. She looked up still flushed, not noticing anything that had happened. He knelt before her taking a hold of her hand in a gentle manner. Then she swiped her hand away from his, and he allowed it. Instantly, she remembered what had happened earlier and the fear she had been harboring since then came out all at once. This caused her to back up as far as she could against the wall.

He simply smirked realizing he had an opportunity to conquer this delicate little thing, but something pulled him back. He noted the time and pulled her close taking his coat back, causing her confusion. Getting up and opening the door enough for him to get out he said, "Nos vemos chica"(See ya girl). She stared in confusion, not knowing what was going on. Watching the door close she cussed under her breath and followed him.

~On the streets~

He continues walking, pretending not to notice. She keeps cussing under her breath, then goes quiet wondering why she was following him. She starts to think and her habit begins to kick in. He kept walking in front of her, and her sight turns black. The last thing she sees is the beauty of the stormy sea.

~On the sea~

She wakes up on a bed, under blankets. She sits up noticing that the place was slightly rocking. Hearing something drop she turns her attention to the right side of the room. There, in front of her, was the Captain...stripping. Her face lit up brighter than a tomato, causing the captain to turn around noticing the heat. Shirtless and pants less he simply said, "Que?" She said, "Bastardo! You f-g kidnapped me! T-take me back!"

His eyes softened and he crawled up the bed so their bodies almost touched causing her to turn dark red. He breathed gently on her neck, sending chills along her spine. He smiled pushing her down so she was flat against the bed. At this time she felt his hand touch the center of her chest, finally noticing she had nothing on but her undergarments.

This is your punishment for going against my orders. Her hand was about to strike his face when he caught it, placing it against his cheek gently. She attempted to take her hand back, but it ended in a pin. She felt hopeless and gave up, scared, letting the tears fall onto the pillow behind her head. His eyes enlarged as he saw this, putting his guard down She used this moment to put all her strength into pushing him off, and this somehow succeeded. She ran towards the door.


	5. Home with 'Feli'

Antonio tackled her to the floor with ease and turned her around. "Bad boy", he purred into her ear. The young 'lady's' eyes opened wide realizing her secret was out. "H-how did you figure it out you tomato b-d?!" Antonio simply got up with him still in his arms, "Only guys have an er-n when sexual things happen to them chicito." Though at this time he thought, "Let's see if my hunch is correct." He had never done anything sexual to the young man, except for what had just occurred.

The flushed young man said, "Y-You m-r f-g b-do!" he struggles to get lose, but the captain's grip only tightened. He winced praying to God, for once, to help him this one time. Antonio simply gave him a dark smile and put the cloth back onto his mouth. Everything went black, again.

~At the bar~

The young man woke up, clothed, one hour later on the bar table. The masked figure, which had been haunting him, appeared to have vanished. So he went to the lady's room he wash up his face, not noticing that it was almost 6 am. He closed and locked up the bar. On his way home he thought of the man he saw earlier (Spain) and flushed a bit cursing to himself, thinking it was merely a dream.

~At home~

He opens the door too tired to get something to eat, even though his stomach was growling. "Feli I'm home", he whispered. To his surprise he heard a ve and one second later he felt a glomp which took him to the ground. "Idiot..." he gently ruffled up his little brother's hair, avoiding the curl of course. He then pries off Feli proceeding to get up. Feli ve'd and clung to his brother's leg playfully causing him to sigh.

"Not right now Feliciano." "Percheeeee Lovinoooo?" his brother responded pretending to be an adorable puppy. Then he slowly realized that Lovino had a different aroma to him but knew nothing of the meaning. "Feli I'm tired right now, maybe later si?" He simply looked down at his slow brother who just cocked his head to the side.

"Romanooooooo, why do you smell differently today?" He got so stiff he could feel his heart beat pulsing through his body. At this time he realized that last night, wasn't a dream. Slowly he responded, "No reason Feli..." He finally realized how feminine he has been acting since he took the job at the bar, and cussed at himself in a tone to quiet for his brother to hear.

Go back to sleep garlic breath." He roughly yet gently pushed his brother off of his leg and when to the fridge. "But fratello-" "No." "Per favore~." "No." Feliciano whimpered and wondered off to his room, leaving Lovino alone in the kitchen thinking.


	6. Questions and a Threat

First and foremost he took out some pasta from the fridge. Warming it up in the microwave, the warmth blew from the bottom of the door warming him gently. He started to think about what could've happened to him that day and flushed at those 'thoughts'. Being the uke then the seme in this he decided to get creative. He spent the next two hours daydreaming secretly in his tsundere corner.

~On the ship~

Antonio was sitting in his quarters thinking of the next route he would take for their next exciting journey. "¿Donde esta la diversion en este pais?..."(Where is the fun in this country?) Starting to ponder, he leans back in his chair. The young man (Lovino) never appeared in his thoughts though; he knew not to mix a possible lover with business and pleasure. Fiji was to boring. Sure the women were sexy and probably cannibals but it was a popular pirate attraction. He wanted to give his crew a vacation filled with riches, pleasure, and fiestas. Tomatoes were a must though.

After taking down the coordinates and plotting the course on the map, he got up, deciding to take a stroll to ponder how long their remaining stay would be.

~On a stroll~

He looked at the children playing ball in the street and the woman who were putting up their laundry to dry on racks, even though a dryer had already been invented. He looked at the bar and decided to go in. He tried the lock and in was open. He strolled in as if he owned the place and sat on the counter facing the room. "Cosa sara signore?" the bar tender asked.

"Palo Cortado." "Mi dispiace," he said "we don't have that." Antonio just looked at the man. "Do you have anything good here?..." The bar tender suggested a few items, but he finally settled on buying a couple bottles of Grappa. He took a drink of one and immediately noticed how alcoholic it was. Not minding it he continued his walk drinking the bottles.

~Italian brothers' house~

After snapping out of his 'nightmare' he realized Feli had gone to their big brother Francis Bonnefoy's house and cussed under his breath, hoping he would be ok. He got dressed in his slutty work outfit and sighed looking at himself in the mirror. The only reason he took this job is so they would have enough money to live off of since his little brother couldn't maintain a job, and this was the only one he could find that didn't include housework. He put a cloak around himself to prevent getting raped on the way. He opened the door then locked it from the outside. He turned around and his eyes widened.

There in front of him was the man he had seen the night before. He didn't look drunk just a bit hyper. Antonio glanced in his direction and stopped. This caused Lovino to freeze dead in his tracks. Antonio simply looked back the direction he was going and continued exploring. For some strange reason Lovino felt himself follow this mysterious person out of curiosity, curl twitching.

Now Lovino had become a stalker, ironically enough. For a whole hour he had stalked, in secret, his every move. Until he looked away for a second and when he glanced back, Antonio was gone. Puzzled, he looked everywhere, but he was nowhere to be found. So he turned back and decided to go to work, before he got yelled at for being late.

Getting to the bar it was ten am. He somehow was still on time. He hung his cloak on the rack and checked in upstairs. He was at work for the next two weeks, thinking everything was back to normal. Then one day he checked in again, and his first major assignment was to pole dance...but this was a big problem for him. He didn't have any balance, experience, skill, or desire to do so. His boss threatened him with his job, leaving him with no one choice.


	7. Sold

Lovino quickly got to the changing room, not risking the chance of losing this job, and changed again. This time he put on a red gothic corset connected with red/black tights and a thong. His thong was special, because it had a neko tail connected to the back. He put on his neko ears and heels. His high heels were devilishly high for him and his grown out hair (shoulder length) was let loose.

Looking in the mirror he punched it, and ended up breaking it. Then he cussed and cursed under his breath more than he ever had before and decided to quit. Memories of his little brother's smiling face stopped him and tears streamed down his face. "Fuck my life..." He walked condemned to the center of the room with this outfit on and reached the pole. He took note of the other girls and the way they moved on the pole and took note. Under his breath he said, "For Feli's sake... I'll go through with his b-l s-t..."

The tables around him were getting wild looking him over. Antonio came in the door and went straight to the bar tender and asked for a strega and acquired it. He sat on the table looking out at the crew who seemed to be enjoying the party. He set this up earlier and the boss came up to him. He had counted the gold in the sack earlier and handed it to the owner. "Pleasure doing business with you. If you give me thirty more pieces I'll let you own any of them you'd like."

The Captain merely smirked at this remark with his eyes closed. "So you OWN all of these chicas?" "Si, most of them. Except for the bella ragazza laggiu." (Beautiful girl over there) The boss pointed at Lovino. "She's just an employee."

"Si? How much are you asking?" "Hm...sixty pieces and I'll cover the law." "Is gift wrap included?" The boss just laughed. "Signore I'll let you take them all for 300 pieces after today." (8 girls work there)

"Chico I only want the babe. If you want to make money use your imagination." Antonio gave him a suggestive look and the boss understood. He grinned and nodded in agreement. Antonio reached into a pocket on his belt and took out sixty pieces and gave it to him; the deal was done.

Lovino was struggling to stay on the pole. He kept sliding down. His boss glared at him and he started to climb faster than he had ever done so in his life. His legs clung to the pole and he bent backwards making his manly breasts pop out more. He rubbed his man- against the pole slowly giving the men an aroused feeling. He swung himself around the pole working it hard.

To please the audience the boss signaled them to start striping. Lovino flushed glaring at the boss, but he ended up cussing. He unclipped the connection from his tights and the corset. He made sexual signals towards the men. Antonio drank his strega as if nothing was happening. "I've paid you right?"

"Si signore." "Why isn't 'she' in a f-g room already?..." (As in changing and getting ready to leave with him) The boss got what he meant. "Signore this isn't bounding until closing time." Antonio glared angrily at the man taking out his gun pointing it to his temple.

Lovino got down from the stage hiding the fact his top was still on. He was sitting on a man's lap moving around sexually, making the others jealous. This man took advantage of his lowered guard and untied the back of his corset. Lovino was so busying thinking about when it would be over that he didn't notice. The man reached inside the opened corset and groped Lovino making him yelp in shock.

Lovino got angry and tried to get up but the man's grip was tight. He roughly groped him making him curve his back moaning a bit. He tried to hide his emotion, but the molestation was too much. The man proceeded to nibble his ear and work his way down, sliding his thong lower than it already was from the rubbing earlier. Lovino silently cried but dealt with this abuse.

The man called Lovino off before anything else could happen. Lovino ran backstage to change, not letting anyone see his tear stained face. Antonio put his gun back, but not away. "Wise decision." "Y-you can take her now if you would like signore...j-just per piacere don't shoot me..."


	8. Escaping

Lovino got back into the changing room to see that all the dresses were gone. This was his worst nightmare...going out in public like this. He tightened the corset as best he could and fixed himself up. He got his cloak and walked to the door, keeping his head up, acting strong.

He walked past the other topless girls and towards the boss to say he didn't feel good, and that he was taking his leave for the day. As he got there he was lifted off his feet by Antonio and squeaked at this. "Have fun." Lovino looked confused, "Che?" He blinked repeatedly and Antonio gave him the papers.

Lovino read them over seeing that he was sold to this man. "C-Che?! No! You have no fuc-" Antonio kissed him passionately. He stayed quiet the whole time.

Antonio informed his crew to be back by noon the next day. Lovino snapped back to reality and pushed Antonio away landing on his $$ hard. Spain looked at the Italian as he tried to run away and grabbed him by the neck while he was on the floor. His grip was enough to hold him down, but light enough to allow him to breath. Lovino still struggles and goes to his last resort, invading vital regions. He kicks Spain's churro, pushing him off again and running.

Spain, knowing well this would happen, simply got up and walked back to his ship. "Ba-do!" Lovino ran as fast as he possibly could back home not looking back. When he finally did he stopped, realizing no one was following. He sat down and thought things over."Per che?... Why the hell is this f-g happening to me?!" Images of Spain flashed in his head causing him to sit there holding his head.

~At the ship~

Spain decided to check the supplies to see how much longer he could toy around before he had to leave. Knowing Lovino's boss would soon find out he was given fool's gold he decided on the morning. He walked back to the bar and gave the boss enough gold for his men to take the girls with them on the ship, so they could have some fun for a while. He waited for his men to finish 'fooling' with their limited women and they got their rest once on board. (You have my earnest apologies if you take offense to this, it is only fan fiction and these unfortunate situations do indeed happen. In life a 'happy ending' almost never occurs.) The sun was setting.

The captain stayed up all night putting the finishing touches on his plan. He noted that they had enough supplies to last a couple of months. Getting up from his seat he decided to look at the stars from the yard of the main top mass. From there, he decided, he would watch the sunrise as well.

~Sunrise~

Antonio saw the sun peeking its head above the shore and called to his second captain to wake up the crew. After the crew was up and ready for action, their captain told them to move the ship to the other side of the island. There was one thing Antonio had to check before his could leave. The crew did so and their captain got off in a different outfit. He wore jeans and a plain white sailor's shirt. He still had his ponytail in and boots. The next day he planned to find out for sure.

Lovino woke up with his mind made up. He got up clumsily and ran to the harbor. He ran so fast his chest was hurting, but he didn't care. He didn't stumble nor did he stop. He ran into the harbor to the edge of the dock and stopped.


	9. Memory and Loss

He fell to his knees, eyes wide open. "D-t...per che...per che am I always too late..." The ship was gone. The crew was gone. The captain was gone. He started to emotionally abuse himself letting the tears fall into the ocean by the hundreds.

Antonio watched this from his place, leaning against the broken whitewashed fence. He wanted to see what this Italian would do. Lovino pulled out a knife and cut his wrists then slowly got up and pulled out his secret gun. Blood trickled and ran down the Italians wrists soaking his shirt with a crimson red. Antonio saw this as his signal, a signal of undying passion to a loved one and started to approach.

The Italian had lost all of his will to live. He remembered the day they were on the ship. The day he was saved by this mysterious person, but could never thank him. Then, all at once, the memory of one night's dream came back, the day he lost his virginity to another man. Then he realized that these dreams could only be created by someone outside the dream world, by another person.

~Flashback~

Antonio, that day, had snuck into his home and laid next to the Italian. He had slid his hand into his pants and began giving him unbearable pleasure. He only played around, never meaning to harm him in any way. Then the Italian woke up to an open window. He left it open enjoying the company of the cool wind hitting his flustered face.

He got up and realized it was a bit hard to stand and walked into the bathroom careful not to wake Feli down the hall. He tilted his pants down to reveal all the jizz around his vital region, looking as if it had exploded but it hadn't. His face turned crimson red at the thought a single dream could create such damage. He quietly went back to his room and tried to sleep.

~Flash forward~

Another tear slowly travels down his cheek.

~Flashback~

Lovino is in the dark searching for something. He walks around lost in his dreams. A scent of tomatoes draws him towards more darkness. Then light became visible, making him walk towards it even more. The air grew warmer; he felt his cold, outer shell melt away. The brightness blinds him for a bit. His vision adjusts and starts to focus on the dark figure in front of him. He sees it approach him and put its cloak around him. He feels safe and comforted around this figure and trusts it, nuzzling into its warmth.

~flash forward~

Lovino grits his teeth as another slow tear streams down the opposite cheek. Images of Antonio appear in his mind similar to a fast movie (7 images per second). Then the focus of the images expands. Everyone he knew and cared for flashed into his mind. Eventually, his whole life as he looks towards the sea. "Forgive me Feli..." He holds the gun to his temple.


	10. Fading

Antonio didn't notice the change of the atmosphere nor the fact there was a gun to Lovino's head. He slowly approached and as he was close enough he finally noticed. Too much blood loss, tear stained wood, but he blindly overlooked the gun. As he was about to hold Lovino close he heard a pop.

Lovino had pulled the trigger just as Antonio's arms were loosely wrapped around his waist. Smoke leaked from the muzzle as the bullet reached and passed the side of his head. Blood streamed down his right temple (where the gun was pointing at) and spurted out of the left. The light that was left in his eyes disappeared as his body collapsed. All Antonio could do was watch in complete shock as this happens (He sees this in slow motion because he's that awesome).

The bullet had hit a fish that was in the water creating thus another pool of blood floating on the water.

~At Ludwig's~

Feli fell to his knees clutching his head in pain. Ludwig was making homemade wurst, not noticing the fallen Italian until he turned around. He set the plate down on the counter rushing to his aid. "Italia, vhat's vrong?" "V-ve" was all he could say as tears streamed down his cheeks in both pain and sorrow. The German scooped up the weak Italian and ran him to the hospital, not knowing what was wrong.

~Hospital~

Germany stayed by his side concerned, wondering what could cause such a headache. The Italian smiled weakly at him and laid on the hospital bed as he was transported to the ER for further examination.

~At the port~

As the Italian laid there bleeding out incredible amounts of crimson liquid (blood), he started to fade from existence revealing his true identity. Antonio knew not what his name was, but took out a map and located where they were, South Italy. To his shock a country was committing suicide; then he wondered why. He went through all of his memories revealing the possibility this Italian could have indeed fallen in love with him as he did to him. After everything became clear to him he fell to his knees realizing how much this person, this fading person, had meant to him. His silly test had proven to be fatal.

He held the limp Italian's fading body close to his, not caring about his blood staining shirt. He stroked his hair and kissed the Italian's forehead. "Adios...mi amor." He silently wept over the fading, there was still a heartbeat but it was very faint. The tear gently hit the Italian's face and slid, hitting the wooden dock beneath them.

There was nothing he could do for the fading Italian, but pray. The answer came to him as the swift south wind blew across the water, spraying mist onto his face. He wiped the tears away and gently laid the Italian down getting out his iron cross. Earlier he told his crew if he didn't come back to wait for someone with a cross, his cross. Holding the cross with his hands and uttering foreign words the cross glowed brightly. Antonio's body was surrounded by red glow, making his clothing waver as if wind was coming to him in all directions. He closed his eyes and prepared for what was coming next.


	11. Cross

Antonio glowed brighter as the words got a deeper meaning. His will increased in strength and size. The Italian in front of him started to glow a light blue as the wounds started to heal. His eyes remained closed for ultimate concentration. His stance was similar to how you would kneel during church, yet edited.

His hands were the same height as his chest but out far enough there was no chance of it hitting his chest. They were apart from each other allowing the once still and silver cross to spin at such a speed (aka really fast) that it created a spherical field of blue energy matching Lovino's. "I bestow my life force to you chicito. Live it well, or I'll beat you up when I get back." He glared at the breathing Italian signaling this was not a joke.

He would have memories of what has happened in the past whenever he looked at the cross. Antonio knew this well, with his last breaths he whispered, "I'll find you amor. Te lo prometo..." (I promise.) With this the Italian sat up and Antonio disappeared. "C-che...?" He looked around wondering what had just happened to him then peered at his wrists. They were healed beyond recognition of scaring as well as all of his wounds. Even the wounds he had acquired as a child were gone. "Was I f-king dreaming again?..." Questioning himself, not noticing the tears on his face from Spain, he looked at his chest noticing a cross. It was hanging there and the glow was gone.

He was utterly confused by these events. He saw the blood soaked wood on the dock and the waters near him. At this time he realized that it was Antonio's cross and wondered where he was. He ran up and down the streets of the town searching for him, but he was nowhere to be found. Then it occurred to him, the ship.

The sun was setting as Lovino ran down the hill against the sun's rays. His shadow was long and mocking him, reminding him of the captain. He ran faster. Going into the ship, he somehow went directly to the Captain's quarters and stopped. No one was there.

He went onto the deck and saw the crew enclosing him with knives and guns. He got scared, thinking they were going to kill him, but then the cross blazed a violent red and a screech was only heard by the crew. They all fell onto a knee and bowed their heads, recognizing him as the new captain. Lovino just stared at them knowing nothing of what was happening or what to do.

The Captain's second best friend was the first to rise. She had been standing guard of the ship this whole time, yet she knew who he was. "Captain, orders." she commanded him. Puzzled, his curl went into a question mark. The cross glowed and made a map appear on the ship's floor.

This map revealed instructions on how to acquire a hint as to where the cross had sent him. After a few moments it disappeared. Lovino had been left in utter confusion and looked towards the female. She understood the coordinates of the location and placed the order for the crew to set sail. They got to their places and started preparing the ship for sea.

She took control of the ship for him, so he could think things over in his new quarters. Lovino went down to his quarters and explored the room. First he went to his desk looking at what he had been doing the night before. There was a new candle on the portable candle holder, a map with coordinates, money, several writing utensils, along with other objects. The desk contained several drawers as well as which had several obtainable objects. Curiously, he explores the rest of the room.


	12. Search

After taking a few hours of exploring this room he found the dresser and investigated the clothing inside it. Finding the proper attire, he decided to change his blood soaked appearance. He started to change when he felt a bit of warm air enter the room and he turned around, but nothing was there. He changed into the outfit the Captain had bought for him the day before in case Lovino had come aboard.

~At ER~

Feli came out of the hospital and they couldn't find anything wrong with him. Germany was puzzled and took Feli outside behind the hospital. "What happened Italia...?" "Doistu...My brother got shot...and I don't know where he is..." Italy sniffled and Germany held him close comforting. "Don't vorry. I'm sure he'll be just fine."

He called his home number to communicate with his older brother about Romano. Somehow Gilbert answered the phone call chirping. Ludwig pinched the bridge of his nose then looked at the phone awkwardly. He heard flapping. Then the phone was dropped.

~Awesomeness' House~

Gilbert was in the shower when Gilbird went kamikaze on the five meters. Prussia being as awesome as he was caught the bird and nuzzled it lovingly. "Vhat is it GBird?" Gilbert understood the chirping and picked up the phone." Zhe awesomeness here." "Prussia can you check on South Italy?" "Vhy? Is something vrong?" "I'm not sure, hurry." Germany hung up leaving Gilbert with a phone and half-bathed self.

The Awesomeness continued his shower with Gilbird and got dressed. Then he dried the bird of awesomeness setting him on his head. Gilbird looked like a flustered yellow ball, soft to the touch. He just chirped happily and they were off. As soon as he got outside he forgot his belt and went back in.

Eventually Awesomeness got into his motorcycle, a Moto Guzzi 1937 OHV Single, and rode to South Italy for about seven hundred forty miles. After eleven and a half hours of driving and one and half for breaks for water, beer, and food, he finally arrived at the place. He drove up next to the house and looked in the windows to see darkness. He drove around the house he pulled up to the door dismounting the bike. Gilbird was asleep on his shoulder with his mini helmet on.

He knocked on the door, no answer. He managed to crack a window open and acquired entrance to the inside of the household, being cautious not to wake Gilbird in the late hours of the night. He searched for a phone and tripped a phone cord sprawled out amongst the floor. Catching himself he caught Gilbird, whom he accidentally woke on his way over. The bird fluffed up his feathers and chirped deciding to take off and fly around the room, looking for clues.

After dialing the number of the hospital they connected him with his brother. "Vest, dar's no vune hiere." (This is pronunciation. "West, there's no one here.") "Danke East." Germany hung up the phone and Prussia locked up and headed back.

~Prussia's journey~

On the way back he stopped he took a detour to France so Gilbird and Pierre could have some bird time. ""Ello Gilbert, 'ow 'ave you been?" "Ich war gut und man Francis?" (Translation: I've been good and you Francis.) "Bon merci." (Translation: Good, thank you.) "Have you seen an Italian?" He proceeded to describe Romano in rough details and Francis just shook his head. "Non."

After hanging out with Francis for a while they decided to call up Spain to have their monthly BTT (Bad Touch Trio) reunion, but no one answered either. "Zhat's strange..." "Oui." At that instant they realized Spain probably was on his yearly conquistador trip around the world. Just in case they sent their birds on a mission. Locate Antonio's ship.


	13. Discovery and Adoption

~On the ship~

Romano was being taught how to run the ship by this female he had never met before in his life. Her hair was shoulder width blond and had a green bow that kept her hair away from her face. She had beautiful sea green eyes that glistened whenever she would smile. She wore knee high brown boots with light brown puffed pants. She had a white sailor's shirt occasionally covered by a blue cloak. She didn't see a need to carry around a silly pirate's hat when half the time she would lose it one way or another.

She gave the captain a complete tour of the ship and how to command it. Romano tried to take down everything she said, but he just got confused and let her command it instead. She just smiled and gave him a gentle smile, then continued what she was doing. Romano decided to explore the ship until he thought he understood everything about the ship.

~Somewhere on the sea~

Gilbird and Pierre searched the seas first, since it was their best chance was at sea. Pierre decided to take a stop at Rome (South Italy) and Gilbird stopped as well. Pierre was out of breath laying there on the ground, while Gilbird just sat there, in shape. He decided to sit there and wait, unfortunately, putting his guard down. Pierre takes this time and tackles Gilbird.

Gilbird chirped loudly in surprise and lays there being nuzzled playfully by Pierre. At this time they just played around and eventually got back on the wind. By the time they got to the edge of Italy they decided to get some food and water before setting off on their journey. Each bird had their emergency pack attached to their backs, in such a way their wings were not affected by this. The sun was going down, and the moon was rising.

On the way to Sicily they stopped at an island and sat on a branch of a palm tree. A blue native bird dived at the branch aiming for the two birds. They scattered and the bird flew straight through them then inclined its angle flapping up high then continued its kamikaze method to Pierre. Gilbird somehow manages to set a trap noticing Pierre was struggling to dodge. The trap was made up of leaves and vines upheld in the air by the trees.

As Pierre flew up to the trap the blue bird followed him closely. Pierre stopped flapping his wings and dropped. As this occurred, the blue bird fell into the trap tumbling to the ground chirping loudly in a state of shock. Another beautiful bird flew up to the trapped bird and started chirping in panic. Pierre flew up behind her chirping affectionately and nuzzling her. She chirped angrily chasing him around the island pecking at him. (Technically Pierre is running around the island with a female bird running after him trying to peck him with intent of murder.)

Pierre kept running as fast as he could, but she was gaining on him. Gilbird laughed not helping the French bird. He wondered up to the trapped bird and started conversation. He questioned the bird about his reasoning and his response was to protect his adopted sister. Gilbird pecked at the vines cutting him lose. They both looked at the scene of Pierre getting beaten up by the female bird along the sands of the beach.

After the fight was over, the female won, they introduced each other. Pierre hid behind Gilbird during this time, afraid of the snapped Italian bird. Their names were Valentine and Lasomie, abandoned siblings near the island of Sicily. They have been struggling to survive ever since they landed at the island. Due to something tragic that had happened to his sister when they were with their owner, he became very protective of her. This explained why the sister had attacked Pierre earlier during his 'cuddle' and 'mating call'; she was protecting her brother whom protected her.


	14. Continued Search

After the four became acquainted the first thing that was established was the BBT (Bad Bird Trio). Lasomie just chirped around ignoring them all completely. She realized she disliked Pierre the most of the three, glancing up at towards her weakness. The feathers next to the right side of her head were very sensitive. Whenever something rubbed against it in any way, whether air or another bird, she would go limp and a bit defenseless. It was her erogenous spot.  
The birds flew to Sicily in a triangle formation with the Awesome in front, the female in the middle, and the other two besides her. Eventually they landed and spotted a ship. Pierre went to a nearby bush and plucked a flower bringing it back. He gave it to Lasomie and the flower acted like a magnet causing her head to tilt, being drawn to the flower. She chirped loudly as the other bird ohonhon'ed. Then Valentin then turned his head, watched, and just laughed.  
She tried to walk away, appearing as if she were walking backwards and it somewhat worked. As soon as she was out of range she hid behind Valentin. Eventually they secretly flew onto the ship. They explored the ship in groups: Valentin with Pierre and Lasomie with Gilbird. The group that had Pierre searched the lowest part of the ship, and the other group searched the rest of the ship.  
After an hour of searching the ship they found South Italy and Belgium, but they found no trace of Spain. By this time the groups gave themselves names, Group Awesome and Group Amor. Group Amor went off to go give the news to their humans, Group Awesome stayed there. After some time Lovino grew fond and attached to Lasomie and she did the same. Prussia and France eventually got the message then the birds flew back taking multiple breaks for Pierre's sake.  
Eventually, the birds got there and met up with Group Awesomeness. Valentin, being the type of bird that loves adventure, flew in front of the ship eventually gaining distance. Then, he soon disappeared upon the horizon. Lovino watched the horizon holding the cross. He spaced out for what seemed like forever. When he woke up, he was lying on the floor and the sun was rising. They arrived at Sicily.  
Once there, they secured the ship and set foot on this new land. (No personification at this time) Lovino ventured into the forested area near the southern part of the island with Lasomie, since the bird of awesomeness was still asleep on deck. She was flying next to him matching his speed. He tore through the vines and the branches that stood in his way. He leapt over the uprooted roots and the fallen tree trunks. He ran so fast his curl seemed to have disappeared around his head.  
Eventually he reached a cave, and he looked down at the cross to find it was gone. When he looked up again he saw it floating in mid air, glowing a vibrant red. The Italian's eyes widened as he cursed shocked, he watched it slowly float into the cave. His body unconsciously entered the cave, even though he was frightened. His heart was beating rapidly, as if it wanted to escape his chest.  
After walking for about twenty minutes he came to a door. It was made of wood and contained the same symbols that were on the back of the cross. The cross somehow opened the door and went through. He stared into the room feeling a breeze on warm southern wind hit him. It caused him to close his eyes and he felt pushed in. The door locked, and the cross dropped onto the floor. It stopped glowing.


	15. Mysteries and The Unknown

Lovino looked around the room confused. There was a bed, desk, and him. Lovino reached down to scoop up the cross up, but his hand touched the cold cave floor turning his curl into a question mark. He went back to the door and tried it, locked. He sat on the edge of the bed and waited for an hour. An hour passed and nothing happened.

The air around him got colder and the atmosphere appeared to get heavier. The walls darkened and seemed to disappear from the room. Lovino exhaled revealing how cold the room was. He witnessed his breath and realized he had goosebumps appearing around his body, especially where his skin is exposed. His curl began to tremble and realized there was a dark, cloaked figure near the somewhat corner of the room.

"Che?! Who the h- is there?!" Lovino yelled at the figure. There figure seemed to turn towards him shocking Lovino even more. He jumped and started cussing at the figure using every known and unknown curse word in the dictionary.

The figure slowly disappeared and the air around him was warmer than it had been. To Lovino, the air could be compared to a summer day. He decided to lie down on the bed. As he was leaning back something pulled him up, by the waist, and flipped him onto his stomach. His eyes widened in complete shock, he was scared. He felt the warmth of the arms wrapped around his waist and the cold metal of the cross against his back. After a couple of minutes, he realized the coldness placed against his back wasn't a knife, but a cross.

"W-who the h- is it...?" Lovino said, flustered and muffled by the bed sheets against his face. There was no response. He tried to get up, but he found himself too weak. His shirt started to slide up. The breath of the unknown person hit against his neck and brushed onto the sheets. Finally realizing what was going on, he jolted upwards. His torso was still pinned, but his chest was lifted. One arm was around his waist, the other was wrapped diagonally from the left side of his neck to his right breast. The person immediately found Lovino's nipple and squeezed and twisted it. This caused him to yelp and moan a bit in pleasure.

"B-b-..." His curl twitched a bit. The other hand was lifting his shirt up farther than before. Not knowing who it was he head butted the person. The person put a knife to his neck and a cloth to his face. He accidentally inhaled and his world went black."D-t..."

~On the ship~

Lovino woke up flustered and rocking on the ship he had arrived on. He attempted to sit up, but realized he was very sore. After several attempts to rise he gave up. Bella laughed and walked over to him. "Need help Lovi?" Lovino's curl twitched and he slowly nodded, sparing her from his anger. After a couple of minutes, he managed to stand.

"Grazie Bella." He flashed a kind smile which made her just laugh. "You should smile more Lovi, it's adorable!" Lovino flushed even more then he already was, "Grazie." Lovino's curl kept twitching, but he ignored it. He looked around to realize they truly were in the middle of the sea, far from Sicily. "Quello che è successo per me?..." (What happened to me?) He thought.

Lovino looked up and peered around the deck of the ship. His glaze stopped near the captain's quarters. There, staring back at him was a Spanish captain, his conquistador. Their eyes met and he felt as if he couldn't look away. He felt called to continue their bond. He saw unbearable sadness, loss, hatred, and there was something else in those conquistador eyes. Something he couldn't figure out.


	16. Invasion

The two kept their gaze on lock. The conquistador grabbed his curl lightly and wrapped it around his finger. Lovino flushed taking a moment to process the information. He pulled the curl roughly towards him causing Lovino to realize the event. He got angry at this teasing and smacked the man's hand away from his curl harshly. Antonio's hand flew away from his head and he held it up aiming at his cheek. Lovino glared angrily at him, secretly afraid of being hurt by someone he held close to his heart. The man swung his hand at his cheek stopping about an inch from it then he gently placed it on his cheek.

Lovino's curl turned into a question mark and he looked away, blushing at the warmth of the hand placed against his cheek, "B-o..." Bella giggled at the scene and walked off to check on the crew, proceeding to give them a break from their duty. Romano pouted at the man who was before him, "What's your name b-d?..." The conquistador got closer to him tilting his chin up; "Antonio-" His glaze shifted positions to the other side of the ship.

Valentin, who decided to perch on his shoulder at this time, noticed something as well. Antonio glared at the ship that was approaching theirs on the horizon. It was nowhere near the same size as theirs, but was large enough to carry enough men to cause significant damage. Valentin chirped and stared at the flag, it was Turkish. Spain sighed, "Why won't you just give up...?" He muttered this softly under his breath. Lovino tilted his head slightly in confusion, "Che?"

"Bella!" She ran over and saw the sight. "Tell the crew to prepare for battle. Then go below and take Lovino with you." He whispered into her ear softly so Lovino couldn't hear, "You're in charge of my treasure." She nodded, serious yet happy. Romano was confused then he slowly realized there was another ship. He got a bit scared, but was secretly excited. Spain kissed his cross passionately and started the transformation. Bella carried out her orders and took Lovino towards the captain's secret quarters. Lovino's curl twitched and he stopped and started to turn back. He stopped when Bella grabbed his hand and shook her head.

~On the deck~

Antonio had his axe ready and his crew stood guard with their numerous weapons of destruction. Turkey's ship steadily approached and caught up to theirs. Antonio passionately stated, "Fire." This signaled his crew and they shouted, "Fire the cannons!" The cannons, loaded and ready, shot at the ship making direct contact. The Turk ship wavered, but didn't sink. It stayed afloat and the crew commenced to board their ship. The captain nodded his head and his Spanish crew responded by taking their guns and aiming along the side of the ship, where they were starting to arise, and fired at will.

Men fell from the ship staining the sea's blue canvas with the crimson that poured beautifully from the corpses scattered along the sides of the ships. Antonio looked at the body littered ocean; there were still men approaching the ship but one was missing, their captain. He scanned the entire surface of his ship unable to locate him. He finally looked toward the doors that led below deck, they were slightly opened. He calmly opened the doors and started walking to where Bella would most likely be the weaponry.

~Weaponry~

Bella had her guns ready to use in case they somehow managed to find their way there. Lovino stared in awe at the wide range collection of weapons. When he had searched the ship previously he somehow missed this hidden room on his tour. He picked up a sword and the weight caused him to lose his balance. However, Bella caught him before he could've pierced himself with another weapon on the racks. She giggled, "Maybe you shouldn't play with these, sweetie." He pouted and slowly nodded in agreement showing favor to her. (Romano is not attracted to her like he is to Spain, but he does like women better then men. Therefore he treats them nicer than the males.)


	17. Chiquito

Antonio continued walking down the stairs and slowly came to a stop next to a pillar. "Turkey, this is the last warning. Clear out." Sadiq pushed himself off the pillar he was leaning on and made himself known. He said "Oh? 'Por que' " mocking Spain's Spanish Turkey attempted to joke around. Spain's vision narrowed creating shadows upon his eyes thus creating a dark glare. The Turk simply laughed entertained and smiled tilting his head a bit. There was a sudden glint in his eye and he charged towards him with his weapon of choice, a sword. Antonio easily dodged. After several attempts he realized what the sly Turk was up to.

Smiling he swung again, but this time he ended up clashing with Mr. Happy. This caused him to smile even greater. Antonio stated coldly, "I'll admit destroying the pillars is clever, but making a cave-in is foolish." Sadiq stopped and laughed leaning against a pillar. Antonio continued glaring coldly at the Turk. Then a bang was heard which caused both of them to stop their actions and look in the direction of the noise. A cloud of dust revealed the hidden door, giving away the location of his treasure.

~Weaponry~

Both of them coughed as the dust began to settle. "Mi dispiace..." (sorry) Bella coughed responding, "I don't think that was you..." She looked at the door from their hiding place debating whether or not to risk being heard. She chose for it and got up from her hiding place. Romano was all confused and stayed in his new tsundere corner thinking. She got up and retrieved her guns from across the room, trying to be as quiet as possible.

~Outside the weaponry~

Sadiq and Antonio each exchanged glances thinking the room they were in was about to collapse. Sadiq smiled and went behind a pillar. Antonio walked towards it and swung Mr. Happy cleaving the pilar clean. Turkey was nowhere to be found. He then proceeded to where the dust was now settling. He broke down the door revealing Bella ready to fire in his direction. She put her guns away and hugged him. "Are you okay?..." Antonio nodded and looked at his treasure. "Did you protect it?" She smiled and happily replied, "Mhm~! No problems."

Antonio walked to his treasure and picked it up. Romano squirmed not allowing him to be easily taken. Eventually he gave up as they were walking towards the stairs leading to the deck, "B-d..." Romano blushed a bit and pouted the whole way. As soon as they reached the stairs the doors slammed shut and a gust of wind was felt by everyone, both on deck and bellow the deck. The oil lamps that were hanging from their nails on the remaining pillars swayed and eventually fell, breaking. The pillars and only the pillar caught on fire.

~On Deck~

The air surrounding the ship was as cold as ice. The Turkish ship began to sail away along with their captain in retreat. They didn't realize what was happening to the Spanish ship, because they were retreating to figure out what their next course of action would be. The Turkish ship sailed back amongst the horizon from once it came. The Spanish crew looked towards the sky realizing how fast it had changed in such a short amount of time.

The clouds were an eerie dark grey during the early morning. They looked as if war had broken out amongst nature's children. The sky was enraged with depression and anger. The waves violently crashed against the ship, harshly tossing it from side to side. The crew did their best to secure the ship as their Captain dealt with matters below the deck.

Romano stared at the dark figure in the corner of the room. Their breaths were clearly visible as the temperature continued to drop. The temperature in the room was fifty degrees Fahrenheit, abnormal to an average summer's day. The three of them looked at the figure in the corner of the room. Romano and Bella were frightened of this mysterious figure. Antonio on the other hand, simply looked at it unafraid.

He looked at, seeing warmth within the coldness of the room. After setting Romano down he looked back up to find it in the same place. Slowly yet steadily he approached it, fearless. His steps never wavered; they were strong and full of pride. Passionately he walked up to this entity and stopped in front of it looking at it directly. "Go back to sleep chiquito."


	18. Pondering and a New Friend

The figure seemed to be looking at him. The areas surrounding the dark figure were cloaked in darkness. It then turned its attention to Lovino. Lovi's curl was twitching in curiosity, but was distorted by fear. He stepped backwards as the figure approached. Antonio got in front of it causing it to stop in its tracks. "Chiquto, go back to sleep." It seems to shrink a bit in size. After a minute or so it disappeared.

The waters calmed and the skies cleared. The air returned to its normal temperature. The corner in which the figure had been was normal. It appeared as if nothing had happened. Antonio turned around at the confused duo before him. He sighed and began to walk back. Bella looked at him and began to question him. He shook his head, "Forget about what you've seen. That's the best thing you can do." He walked past them and when to his secret quarters to think things through.

Bella watched him leave then glanced down at the Italian who was frightened beyond belief. She realized that the Captain would never leave his treasure unless the matter was serious, so like always, she trusted him and took orders. She knelt beside him and touched his shoulder. Romano looked up at her. "C-che...?" He looked confused, no longer scared as if he had snapped out of a trance.

"Are you alright?" Her voice was gentle and comforting to him and he nodded in response. She smiled softly and got up. She offered him her hand and he took it following her up to the deck. Once they both got up to the deck Bella called out to some of the crew and politely asked them if they could fix the damaged pillars. This would prevent a cave in on their captain. They quickly agreed and went down, casually, to fix them leaving the doors open. This was for ventilation while they worked.

~On the Deck~

Lovino leaned over the edge of the ship. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. He remembered when he found the room that day. The same figure had appeared to him. "Why am I always the one getting hurt...?" He sunk down against it and hugged his knees. His curl drooped as he thought about how useless he was. A tear streamed down his cheek. "Per che...?" Bella looked in his direction and saw the tear streaked face of his.

She approached him and sat next to him. She wrapped her arm around him and pulled him into an embrace. She gently held him in her arms. "You can cry if you want." Her words were gentle and warming to his hurting heart. He cried softly into her arms and she strokes his hair. The crew continued to do what they were doing paying them no attention, since it appeared to be a private matter.

He realized that he was growing softer than before, before when he was with Feli. He missed his little brother, even though he was an idiot. The smile Feli would always give him cheered him up and encouraged him to do his best. Although Romano still wasn't as open to men as he is too women, he was turning softer. There was no question about it. He trusted his new close friend and stayed in her arms. They stayed like this for a good hour.

~Captain's Secret Quarters~

Spain sits on the edge of his bed holding his head. His elbows rested upon his knees. He looks into the past with his eyes closed. Memories both grand and horrid enter his mind. Emotions both negative and positive penetrate his heart.


	19. Flashbacks

Author Note: I know in real life Spain wins a lot of battles against Britain, but keep this in mind. I was never specific as to how long this took place, or if Spain had escaped his chains and got revenge. ;)

~Flashback~

His eyes open revealing the battlefield that lies before him. His friends (conquistadors) are fighting. The enemy is closing in, yet they don't pull away. He sees himself fighting alongside them. Left and right his fellow conquistadors fell. Blood is spurted everywhere as if it were rain. His past self stopped and looked at the scenes before him telling the survivors to retreat, but they continued to get cut down.

Arthur Kirkland approached him and pinned him against the bark of a tree and smiled devilishly. "You should have never messed with my armada." He bestowed a kiss onto Spain's passionate lips then proceeded to teach him a lesson. He tossed him onto the floor and sat on top of the fallen conquistador. Spain, feeling guilty as hell for not realizing this was a battle impossible to win, was too depressed to care. Kirkland placed chains upon his wrists and dragged him to his quarters where unimaginable torture and guilty pleasure took place.

~Flash forward~

He smirks and chuckles at his silly mistake.

~Flashback~

His old self is a little kid, his brother walks in front of him. "Leave me alone." Antonio froze in place, "Por que~?" (Why~?) His brother angrily replied, "Just f-g leave me alone twit!" His brother continued to walk and Antonio stayed there. He whispered under his breath, "Te quiero hermano y yo solo quiero tu felicidad. Therefore, I'll try harder~!" (I love you brother and I only want your happiness.) He walked the opposite way and smiled hiding the massive amounts of hurt lurking deep within his heart, his falling heart.

~flash forward~

He gets up and picks up an empty glass bottle of Grappa. He chucks it at the wall immediately causing it to smash and shatter into multiple tiny fragments. These fragments appeared to sparkle by the light of the sun pouring through the window. This window is near the wall on which the glass was bouncing off of. It was similar to a cloudless rain. The glass was scattered all around the floor and Antonio decided to lie down on his bed and continued to think.

He thought about what had happened this week and how it would be affecting his treasure. He sighed and realized the temperature was dropping again. "Chiquito, what's wrong?" The dark figure appeared again and looked at him. Its head was tilted as if it were popped out of place. Antonio got up and touched the darkness making it pop into place and look at him.

The darkness disappeared once again as if hiding from something. "Come back and tell me what's wrong..." It slowly reappeared and acted like a child like to Antonio which caused him to laugh. It sat beside him and talked in an ancient tone that only few could understand much less respond to in conversation. It spoke with no flaws, full of passion like its creator. It explained that wanted to go back. Antonio just laughed.

"The month isn't over..." It got up and disappeared. Antonio shrugged and checked the calendar. He had seven more days. Seven days left until he would have to go back. He sighed and decided to lie down on the bed. "Seven days... Seven f-g days... d-t." He smiled a bit at the thought then looked down at his churro. "I should put you to use..."

Sighing deeply he knew he would be in a lot more trouble if he did it again. He held his hands up in the air and looked at them. "It feels good to be human again..." His hands voluntarily fell and hit the bed. The sunlight gently hit his face and warmed his skin. He flushed at the warmth provided by the sun. He began to think back to his earlier years of life. Back to when he first was born, in front of the ocean.


	20. Tampered First Memory

~Flashback~

The sun was setting and he felt the warmth of the last rays before the night arose. He walked along the shore of a new territory and leaned against a tree. He decided to climb the tree and admire the ocean's beauty through a different perspective. It looked even more beautiful from such a height then it did from below. This sight could only be seen by those who took the effort to climb this high.

His eyes gleamed with excitement as he watched the ocean and how peaceful it appeared. A glint formed in his eye and he blushed. The ocean had never looked this amazing to him before, this was truly his first love. He gazed up the horizon as the sun was beginning to set. The ocean appeared even more beautiful as the colors of the sun reflected against the ripples of the enormous body of water. It appeared as if this lady was wearing makeup.

Spain watches this from the ocean itself. He is invisible to his past self as well as others within the memory. He walks on the ocean debating whether or not to stay and watch the rest of the memory take place. Something made him run along the ocean. He runs faster than the wind and yes, the wind is slow because it's a summer day. He feels drawn upstream to where his former self would never travel in that memory, but now his other half most certainly would.

He stopped abruptly and changed course. He ran towards the forest and reached the beach, when again he changed directions. He ran along the shore with such speed it was equivalent to flying. He saw why he had been drawn there and stopped shortly before reaching his destination. There, in front of him, were two chibis. One had light brown hair, and the other a darker shade. They seemed to be huddling together for warmth. Judging by their size it was obvious they were abandoned newborns.

The one with the darker hair got up and went into the woods to retrieve firewood. He ignored the pleas of his little not to leave him alone. Antonio walked up to them. When he got close enough he noticed that the youngest one was Italian. Everything clicked. Their grandfather, Roman Empire, must have suddenly disappeared that day.

Since he was in spirit form he could perform any activity he wanted, it was just being seen by others not inside his memory that might cause a ripple in time. He approached the littlest one and he ve'd. He knelt down in front of the child and looked at him. The child titled his head in confusion then blushed in embarrassment when his stomach growled in hunger. Antonio chuckled and gently whispered, "Stay here."

He went into the forest and spent a couple of minutes planning. Then he executed the plans until one actually worked and successfully climbed the tree. He cut a pack of bananas down from the branch and slid down. He then searched for a coconut tree and discovered one further into the island. He set down the bananas and walked backwards for a running start.

After using the technique he had previously used to get the bananas he got to the top and sat there. He took out a pocket knife which hung on his belt and started cutting away. The pack of coconuts was slowly yet steadily tilting as their vine was being trimmed. The older chibi was walking back with the firewood. For some odd reason he had decided to walk underneath the tree that Antonio was on. This chibi was too distracted on how he and his brother would survive that he didn't notice the conquistador. The vine broke and the coconuts fell at an alarming rate.


	21. Tampered First Memory 2

Lovino yelped as he heard a huge thud behind him. "You almost f-g killed me b-d!" Antonio slid down the tree picking up the bananas as he acquired his balance. He steadily approached the tiny Italian who was scared half to death. He crouched down before this Italian and smiled gently, "I won't hurt-" Romano punched the Spaniard's ultimate churro in self defense and ran away without the fire wood. Antonio, who had been abused there on several other occasions, was unaffected.

Romano ran as fast as his tiny legs could take him and cursed under his breath as he realized that he had left the firewood behind during the encounter. Antonio simply got up and carried the two items following the fleeing Italian with no trouble. The Italian ran back to the place where his brother was and attempted to catch his breath. "Ve, what's wrong~?" "There...is a b-d...in the woods...who tried to kidnap me." Chibi Italia laughed, "He's not a meanie, he is a nice person~"

Romano glared at his little brother, "Idiot." Italy ve'd happily as he saw Antonio emerge from the woods. Romano decided to think things out when he was suddenly lifted up into the air. He squirmed and cussed every word he knew. After several minutes of flailing he gave up and just hung there.  
Antonio held this tiny thing in front of him. "So, what's his name?" Italia replied, "That's my big brother, Romano~" "B-d..." Romano looked defeated and depressed. "Let me go... D-t let me go..."

Antonio pretended to drop the Italian which made him gasp in fear. He landed softly of the ground which mind f-ked him even more. Antonio proceeded to open up a banana for Chibi Italia then another for Chibi Romano. "Grazie~" "Grazie b-do..." Antonio went over to a huge rock and cracked open all the coconuts then showed them how to open up a banana. Italia got it right after a few tries and Romano had to be shown numerous times.

Romano hugged his little brother to keep his warm during the night while Antonio started the fire and went into the woods to get more supplies. When he came back the two chibis were both asleep. He looked at the night sky and sighed. He then placed the extra supplies next to the rock and started to make a blanket for them out of leaves and vines. He wove it with great care and was sure to make sure the weaving was sturdy, durable, and warm.

He sat next to the older Italian and reached over him. He gently kissed the tops of both of the chibis to wish them sweet dreams and good luck in the world. He placed his right hand over Chibi Italia and erased him memories of him, replacing himself with their grandfather. He then did the same to Romano, but when his hand touched his head something happened. The chibi's face automatically blushed.

He gently smiled and noticed the curl underneath his hand; at that moment he realized what it was capable of. After finishing up he arose from where he was seated and covered them with the blanket he had made for them. He watched as the sun was beginning to come up. There was a ship on the horizon, it was his. He watched it for a good moment as his hair swayed in the presence of the wind. His cloak also swayed as mist from the ocean sprayed against his face.

Alongside his ship was another. This was the day he meet the Great Roman Empire. He realized that this was the end of the memory's span, that it was his time to wake up. He took one final glimpse at the two and smiled gently, "Que lindo..." He dissipated into a cloud of mist as Lovino was waking up. He tiredly and curiously looked at the falling mist wondering what had just taken place before him.


	22. Homeland

Spain awakens on top of his bed being greeted by the darkness of the night. He sighed realizing he had spent the rest of the day going through this new memory. He held his head with right arm, covering his eye. "I wonder if he remembers..." He knew the mind was more powerful than any spell of curse in both the unknown and known world, but the question remained. Did he finally figure out who had saved him that day...?  
He sighed immediately knowing the answer. It was no. Romano may spend hours upon hours thinking, but when it comes to piecing things together he was as efficient as his little brother. Spain sat up on his bed and looked around the room for his chiquito, he was nowhere in sight. So, he got up and decided to take a midnight walk.  
~On the walk~  
He walked around first checking on his crew and most of them were fast asleep, even Bella. He wandered up to the deck needing a bit of fresh air. He walked up the stairs and opened the doors quietly. After closing them he walked up to the deck. He took the wheel from a sleepy crew member. He thanked him and Antonio nodded and wished him a good sleep.  
He looked up at the night skies listening to the ocean mist brushing past his ship and the doors being quietly closed. He glanced down at the rest of his ship and marveled at its beauty. His gaze stopped when he saw someone leaning against the main mass glaring at him. He took out his cross and bestowed onto it a kiss of passion. It transformed, not into Mr. Happy, but into a clone of himself.  
This clone had purple eyes and wore the Captain's uniform, unlike his real self. His real self wore a white sailor's shirt which was open since it was so warm outside. He wore his black loose pants and his boots. He was the same except this was casual, no cloak. The real Antonio descended the stairs while his clone was still as the wheel, staring out into the beauty of the sea.  
Antonio approached the person and watched him. He didn't move, nor did he cower in fear. He came to stop in front of him. "B-o, how long did you f-g plan on making me wait?..." Antonio smirked, "Only an eternity." Lovino's gaze narrowed as Antonio approached him and pushed him to the ground. He winced as he hit the floor, "B-b-o! Why the f-k did you push me down?!" He proceeded to kneel down and hug him. "Be lucky I didn't shoot you." He knew affection wasn't his strong point, but he was trying.  
Romano glared and after a few minutes accepted the apology. He slowly nuzzled the chest of the strong conquistador, blushing at the embrace. His stubbornness was still strong, but he managed to push it away. He didn't know why, but he knew that he didn't want to lose this person. Antonio let him go and sat down across from him. Romano looked at him and his curl turned into a question mark as he saw the expression on his face. "C-che?..."  
Antonio looked down into his lap and leaned against the side of the ship. His legs were bent slightly, but together. They were similar to a hill. His expression was depressed and lost. He sighed and didn't glance at him, "Lovi..." "Si?" Lovino's concern for him grew as he heard the tone in his voice, it was weak and breaking. "What's wrong...?" Antonio hesitated for a good while then he sighed, "Never mind..." He got up and walked to his quarters.  
Romano sat there confused. Antonio's clone stood there, never glancing in his direction. Romano got up and walked up to him. "Why..?" Antonio shook his head, "If you want to talk go to the other me i-t." He ignored him. Romano's curl drooped and he slowly made his way to the Captain's quarters.  
~Captain's door~  
He knocked and there was no response. He came back every day for seven days and got fed up. He banged on the door, "Open up d-t!" Bella came down to see what was going on. It was noon of the last day, and he hasn't come out yet. She looked at the angry Italian and gently tapped his shoulder. He glared at her telling her to f-k off, then stopped looking down when he realized who she was. "Scusa..." They had become even closer friends then before and he felt bad for treating her so harshly.  
She simply smiled and patted his shoulder, "It,s okay." She gave him an understanding look and it made him feel better. A crew member shouted from the deck saying that they were approaching shore. They both looked at each other and she took his hand pulling him away from the door, up to the deck.  
~On deck~  
They looked at the approaching shore and she smiled. He looked confused and asked her what county this was. She replied and joyfully, "Spain." He smiled softly, still hurt by being shut out by his Spaniard. He started to think hard about everything that had happened, his eyes darkening.  
~Captain's Quarter's~  
Spain opened his eyes from the long nap he took; he felt better than he had that night. It had been a few hours after the banging on his door. Arising from his bed he dressed himself in casual clothing for that time period and his eyes were deep purple. His head hurt as if it held hell. He got up opening the door. He walked with pride and wasn't willing to let life go again, not this time. He opened the doors and everyone looked at their Captain. He looked like he had snapped, but those eyes glowed vibrantly a dark purple. He saw his homeland and narrowed his eyes at the docking port.


	23. Snapped

His chiquito appeared on it. He glared at it. The sky got rough and the air quickly turned cold and dense. The waves brought the ship to shore, but the captain refused to move. The crew remembered their vow the day he had first disappeared and approached him. The captain dodged all their attempts until Romano approached him. Antonio pushed him down and away so he wouldn't get hurt, but Romano disappeared. Antonio opened his eyes wider in shock, worried, and looking for the Italian; afraid he would get hurt in the shuffle.  
Romano appeared next to him and walked calmly in front of him facing away. His body quickly spun around and his leg gained momentum. He extended his leg releasing unknown force and excruciating pain. Antonio began to turn his head towards him when he felt a harsh jabbing feeling on his lower abdomen. He slowly started to levitate off the floor of the ship and away from the Italian. Romano's gaze was harsh and remorseless. "B-do." It had finally happened, Romano had snapped.  
Antonio flew backwards and off the edge of the ship into the water. The crew made way for Lovino as he made his way to the edge of the ship. Earlier that day when he was thinking on a serious level everything started connecting and almost everything became clear. He realized that he was kidnapped from his little brother, the only family he had left. Sure he had felt Feli was a pain, but he did love him and much more missed him.  
~In the water~  
Spain swam over to the dock and climbed up it. He got up to his feet on the edge of the dock and looked shocked. He knew Lovino was a fighter, but he had never thought he was capable of such a powerful kick. His body hurt from the shock of the hit since it was unexpected. He stood there eventually finding balance and the ship docked. He glanced at his chiquito at the other end of the dock and sighed looking back at where the Italian was.  
He had disappeared again. "..." He looked to his left, no one, then to his right and another hit. This time it was a punch to his chest. It was powerful enough to push him back and cause him to fall down. Antonio clutched his chest in pain and slowly turned to his side coughing up blood. This didn't faze the snapped Italian, it only caused him to smirk. He approached steadily and his gaze was unbroken. Antonio realized his cross was gone. His eyes widened and he looked around for it.  
Romano held it up stopping abruptly. His arm swung to the side above the water. Antonio stared in horror, "Don't..." Lovino smiled. The crew watched and Bella was too shocked to take any action. Lasomie was hiding from them in Bella's hands, afraid of Lovino. "It's just a f-k-g cross." He let it slide and fall a bit before catching it. Antonio, realizing things would only get worse at this point, got up staggering at first then gaining a bit of balance.  
"If my life means nothing drop it." Lovino, clouded by anger, dropped it. Antonio sighed and waited for the clunk of the cross hitting the water. Valentin flew as fast as he could, but didn't make it in time. His purple eyes looked down and heartbroken. Tears ran from his eyes and turned into mist. "Lovino..." His body slowly began to turn into liquid. He chuckled and looked up at the sky. "I guess it's too late to tell you the truth, but I'll tell you this. Te amo."  
He turned into mist and dispersed. Lovino's eyes remained cold, satisfied. His gaze looked up at the dark figure that had haunted him. It screamed and held it head in immense pain. It fell to its knees and threw its head back letting the cry of death ring throughout all of Spain. Lovino stared at it as it started to transform.


	24. Death

It glowed a feint light of red. That light surrounded it and slowly changed it into human. It was Spain, but he was different. The aura surrounding him was friendly and comforting. The light fainted and he was barely breathing. Lovino approached him and turned him over, curious. He looked into the deep emerald eyes he had seen that day. They were kind...He was everything his pirate self wasn't. The only thing that was the same was his body, his face, and his passion.  
The passion he just ended. "Who are you..." He smiled gently, "Antonio Carriedo." He touched the Italian's cheek gently causing him to snap out of his trance. His skin tingled and sorrow washed over him finally realizing what he had done. "A-Antonio..." Tears streamed down his cheeks. Antonio's hand dropped. "Antonio?..." There was no response. Lovino eyes overflowed with tears, the one person he loved that loved him back besides his brother, the one person who loved him for being him, was dead and he was the reason why.  
He sobbed on the chest of the Spaniard who had his heart, even if it was only for two weeks. Turkey snuck up behind the Italian and kidnapped him placing the chloroform on his mouth. Romano was too heartbroken to care anymore. Life was meaningless to him, to him it was worthless.  
~On the ship~  
The crew placed the ship in its container and disembarked it. Bella had tears running down her cheeks and hugged Lasomie gently and comforted her. Valentin stayed with the corpse, heartbroken. He cried and chirped nuzzling the dead body searching for any sign of life.  
~Germany's house~  
Italia cried and dropped to the floor, again. Germany sighed and picked up the Italian and propped him up on the counter. "Vas?..." Italy cried then stopped. His curl turned into a question mark. "V-ve... I don't know Doitsu." Germany sighed and patted the Italian's head. He looked at him sad and Ludwig gave him a hug to help him cheer up.  
~France's house~  
France sips win while Prussia looks at the clock. "Ve should go greet him." Francis." "Oui." They got up from their lazy slouching on the couches and took a long drive.  
~A couple hours later or so~  
They reach the dock and see the scene. "Oh non (no)..." Gilbert slowly gets out of the car and slowly approaches. France followed him and stopped to think and letting Pierre perch on his shoulder. Gilbird flapped down and nuzzled Valentin. Valentin chirped a bit then went back to nuzzling the corpse. Gilbert fell to his knees. France came up behind him and patted his head, trying to stay strong. "Mon ami, there's still a chance 'e's alive." Prussia slowly nodded tears coming down his face.  
France looked at the water searching, "Maybe 'is cross is somewhere around 'ere." Prussia got up wiping his eyes and looked around as well. Pierre flew down to help Gilbird comfort Valentin. Prussia saw something shining faintly a few feet away from the dock and immediately dived after it. France went and checked the body's condition.  
Prussia came back up with the cross and got back up on the dock. "Francis!" France looked over at Gilbert and his hope filled his eyes. Francis smiled softly knowing there was a chance he would survive, but since the body had been left untended to for a good 5 hours there was a better chance he wouldn't make it. Antonio's body was still breathing faintly, but every second increased his odds of fade. The cross flickered and struggled to stay lit.


	25. Saved

The light kept flickering and Antonio started to fade. Prussia picked up the birds allowing France the room to attempt to fix him.  
~In a car somewhere~  
Romano woke up in the back seat of a car laying down. He stares at the ceiling and let his mind wander. Turkey is in the front seat driving back to a nearby mountain lodge. The car stopped and the door opened. It shuts and Romano keeps spacing out. Remembering what did to Antonio he wanted to die, but the door opened. He felt his waist being grabbed and dragged out. Too depressed to look he knew he was bring carried into the lodge and set onto a bed in a locked room. Romano just laid there remembering.  
Turkey drove the car behind a wall of trees and walked back to the lodge he rented earlier. He entered the house and went into the bathroom.  
~Dock~  
France stood up. Prussia looked at him with hopeful eyes. Francis smiled a bit and explained all they could do now was wait. Spain's cross suddenly stopped shining. It had died out.  
~Lodge~  
Romano cried Antonio's name holding Spain's pirate ribbon.  
~Dock~  
Antonio's cross suddenly shined so brightly it could be seen from all around. The water itself turned red. The sky and clouds followed in the same motion. The waves were calm and mist arose. It glittered and quickly made its way back to the body it had been torn from. The body floated upwards a bit off the ground and it covered him until he was engulfed. The air around him spun violently. The glowing mist blocked all sight of the corpse.  
~Lodge~  
The ribbon glowed and Romano's eyes gleamed with hope. "Antonio…" He smiled for once and the door opened gaining his attention.  
~Dock~  
Antonio rose from his grave combining with his pirate self. He stood there as the mist settled and revealed the risen and complete Antonio. Prussia and France hugged their friend relieved that he was alive and well. Antonio smiled and thanked them for their concern then explained that he would be back to explain what happened after finding the Italian. France understood immediately and Gilbert got it after Francis' helpful gesture.  
Antonio tapped the cross hanging from his neck and closed his eyes. They opened and he took off towards the location his ribbon was. After several minutes of rapid running he managed to find the location. He walked around the premises and scanned the area. His eyes changed back to purple, but he was in his original body. After a minute or so he heard a commotion. He circled around the house and looked in a window then quickly dove out of the way when a chair flew out of the window. Covering his head his eyes widened flickering to green then back to purple wondering what was happening inside.  
He slowly rose and peeked in the window. There in front of him was an Italian with only boxers on and a dressed Turk who was trying to finish what he started. Romano got near the window, blocking it and Antonio's view. Antonio sighed and grabbed the Italian's waist pulling him out of the room and into his grasp. This caused him to squeak and attack Antonio.  
Spain dropped him harshly on the floor and sat on top of the faced down Italian. He squirmed and cussed putting up a fight. He though it was Turkey. Antonio nibbled on his ear lobe and slid his hand into Romano's boxers and slowly ran his fingers down Rome. It was warm and he suddenly squeezed and yanked it hard causing Romano to yelp and cry thinking he was being conquered by a Turk. "F-g i-t. Next time I won't save you."  
Romano's eyes widened and his face reddened in record time. He got all flustered and looking down remembering what he was hinting at and nodded. Turkey came out and looked at the Spaniard questioning him. Romano clung to Spain, "Save me b-d…" Spain sighed replying, "I should leave you to him for what you did, but then I wouldn't have the pleasure of taking your virginity would I?..." Romano's face lit up too flustered to reply. Spain set him on a nearby tree branch.  
The Turk watched them and waited. Spain stood in front of his Italian. They both had a stare off and right then and there it was decided. This would be the final battle for Rome.


	26. Final Battle

Spain took his cross off and swung it to his side, so his arm is extended, letting the passion flow from within. It extended from his heart to every limb in his body. As this occurred his eyes were closed and his Italian watched intently. Valentin shortly arrived after this started and perched on Romano's head. He was followed by Lasomie who perched on his shoulder cautiously. Romano gave the bird a small yet reassuring smile leading to the bird's nuzzling his cheek.  
Antonio's cross began to glow and instead of Mr. Happy two guns appeared. They floated above his hand glowing and one disappeared appearing on top of his other now extended arm. The glowing stopped and the guns dropped into the ready hands. His eyes opened revealing the burning passion that has lain dormant for the past few centuries. They were a darker and deeper vibrant color. This time it was serious, he was now in a murderous state.  
Turkey smiled and laughed getting perked up for the final fight. He drew his sword and swung it around with one hand while tossing his hooded cloak aside onto a tree. He sunk his sword into the ground and leaned against it looking in their direction and laughed saying Lovi looks cute flustered. Romano glared angrily at him and Antonio's death expression never changed. He chuckled at the angry Italian and picked up his sword with ease.  
Antonio took the liberty of starting the fight by taking the first shot. The gun glowed and fired the bullet with extreme precision and accuracy. Turkey easily blocked the attack by placing his sword in front of his chest. Antonio continued the shooting which caused Turkey to block the attack while proceeding with caution. Once he got close enough he swung his sword aiming for Spain's stomach, making contact. Antonio only smirked. He took the time Turkey used to make contact with one of his guns to combine the two and create Mr. Happy thus swinging it around.  
His body led the spin and his body stopped. The axe gained momentum and made strong contact. Turkey had barely managed to put up his sword in defense while this occurred. The impact caused him to fly backwards and hit the floor. Antonio advanced on him while he was down. Turkey got up as quickly as he could and Antonio swung making contact again with the sword. Turkey pushed against the sword thus pushing Antonio back.  
Antonio got close to the ground and swung causing Turkey to jump, but quickly changed direction going diagonally. Turkey who was in mid air couldn't avoid this attack and the axe made harsh contact thus keeping his body elevated. Turkey grabbed the axe and pushed himself up and off the axe thus landing on the ground with a thud. Spain was emotionless as Turkey bled out in incredible amounts. Sadiq clutched his chest applying pressure to the wound and tried to stop the bleeding. Spain looked down never displaying pity or remorse of any extent.  
Romano was watching shocked at his cruelty. He was happy that Turkey was down, but felt horrible for him. Spain walked away and Turkey made his final move. He arose quickly and charged for Spain. Antonio tossed his axe in the air and swung his fist by his waist and made contact near the wound causing it to bleed more and cause him unbearable pain. Lovino got scared, but he knew that Spain wouldn't hurt him unless he gave a reason for it. Antonio heartlessly walked back to his Italian, catching his axe, and his glare was steady. The axe turned into a cross and he hung it on his neck. Lovino backed up a bit on the branch and fell off. He stood up and he was gone.  
His curl turned into a question mark. Antonio walked up behind him and pulled his curl, keeping a good grasp on it, while tilting the Italian's chin in such a way that would allow him access to his neck. Romano's eyes widened and a wave of shock and warmth coated him. Antonio nipped the Italian's neck and sucked it hard. Lovi squeaked a bit and tried to release himself from this punishment, but the conquistador's grasp was strong. Antonio proceeded to nibble on his ear lobe which flustered him even more. He became weak and Antonio picked up his Italian carrying him bridal style. Lovino, the tomachibi, nuzzled his chest and pouted silently as he was being carried.

Author note: Tomachibi is a term I invented for my Romano as a result of the excessive redness that would appear on Lovi's face. It's a combination of tomato, for redness, and chibi, for kawaiiness.


	27. Punishment

Antonio walked back to his house for the first time in weeks. His cross opened the door and gave them entrance. Antonio set the Italian on his dining room table so he could prepare upstairs. He climbed into the shower and turned on the water. Lovino pouted alone downstairs. "B-do..."  
After a few moments he decided to look around and quickly got bored. The interior appeared normal, but hard a warming 'home' feeling to it. He went up the stairs and followed the sound of the running water. As soon as he located the room it came from, he silently opened the door and peeked. There was a glass door keeping him from his Spaniard, but it was transparent enough to allow him to see his outline.  
He slowly approached and started to open the door, curious to see the Spaniard's body. He opened the door to find no one there. Antonio had somehow managed to sneak out of the shower as Lovino opened it and Antonio went for his spare clothes and towel. Romano pouts and decides to explore some more. Antonio's house had four levels; a basement, main floor, second floor, and attic. They had entered through the basement door since it was the door he was most familiar with.  
Romano was on the first floor looking around when he found the second floor stairs and climbed them. He looked around and found a room, locked. Romano cursed and decided to pick the lock. He tried for a good couple of minutes and went in. It was filled with what seemed like junk. He went in and looked around. He picked up a locket and looked at it. He opened it. Inside was a mini cross. This mini cross was Antonio's first magical cross. Antonio received it from his older brother when he was a child.  
Romano put it back and walked back out closing the door assuming it would lock. He went back downstairs and waited by the bathroom for Antonio to come out. Antonio came out with cloths already on and walked passed him, patting his head. Romano flushed a bit then went in to take one himself. After his shower he came out in a towel since he didn't have any clothing of his own there. Antonio was leaning against the wall next to the bathroom door with his arms crossed. He pushed himself off the wall and followed him.  
Eventually Romano found Antonio's bedroom and asked if Spain had any clothing he could borrow. He heard nothing and the door slammed shut with an upset Antonio blocking it. Romano spun around and saw the expression of his face. His curl turned into a question mark then he asked. "Are you still mad at me...?" He shook his head replying he was over 'that'. The harsh gaze didn't disappear. Romano got a bit worried and went on denseness, "Then what the h-l is wrong b-do?"  
Antonio replied, "You had no business in that room Lovino." Lovi's eyes widened realizing the position he was in. "S-sorry..." Antonio continued to glare. "You disobeyed the rules Lovi. Now it's time for your punishment." He approached the Italian who started to back up into a wall. Antonio grabbed the towel and threw it to the other side of the room pushing Lovino against the wall. Lovino smirked and whispered. "Conquer me 'Tonio."  
Antonio simply laughed a bit and replied, "You'll wish I would have conquered you instead." His eyes widened thinking Antonio was serious about the threat and tried to get away. Antonio tripped him and sat on top of him. "Scream if you want. No one will hear." Antonio got out his riding whip and put it against his neck. Romano felt the slickness of the whip brush against his neck. He was scared.  
"Spread your legs." Romano did so afraid of being hit. Antonio slid his finger in and rubbed them gently at first identifying both his sweet and painful spots. He rubbed harder on his painful spot which caused Lovi to tear a bit and close his legs. "Keep them open." Lovino refused causing Spain to open them himself. He sped up and roughed it causing the Italian to tear in pain. "A-Antonio...P-Please..." He looked at the Italian before him and smirked. After a few minutes of painful torture he switched to the sweet spot and rubbed there. Romano's back curved and his hips bucked upwards.  
"'Tonio...Stop teasing me d-t..."Lovino tried to get up from this, but found himself pinned. Antonio tilted the Italian's chin and suck on his sweet spot causing Lovino to flush and squirm. Antonio purred into his ear, "No squirming." Romano kept squirming anyways and tried to get out before Antonio went back to using pain. Antonio bucks his hips down hard causing him to yelp and fall back down into position. "You can't follow directions can you...?" Romano chigied loudly and head butted Spain. He managed to barely get up when Antonio's hand grabbed his leg and yanked it back.  
There was a thud and Antonio spread his legs even farther apart then before. "Bad boy." Antonio loved how Lovino didn't follow his orders and decided to teach him another longer lesson. His thinking came to this. Why not torture him with unbearable pleasure. He had already received his punishment for touching that cross therefore opening up such an opportunity. Lovino looked up at him seeing he was thinking and wondered what he would do next; unbearable passion or immense pain.


	28. Passion's Consequence

Author Note: Warning Hentai Yaoi

Romano's curl twitched as the room got quiet. He looked up at his Spaniard and watched as his expression changed. " 'Tonio?" His curl started to tremble and Antonio sighed. His eyes widened as Antonio moved his head lower down his body and Lovino started to close his legs. Spain spread Romano's legs harshly so that they hit the ground. "Ngh!" Romano threw his head back and tried to stay quiet, refusing to let Antonio have pleasure in his teasing.  
Antonio was licking the underside of Rome. He slid his hand slowly up the Italian's legs causing Romano to place his hands upon his Spaniard's, pushing them away. This ended in Antonio biting Rome and Lovino squeaking. He removed his hands and crossed them pouting. "Lovi, I'm not teasing you...This time." Romano replied, "Sure you aren't b-do..." Antonio's gaze went gentle and his purple eyes displaying kindness, but hid something dark. He licked Rome causing Lovino to get flustered. Antonio took off the Italian's clothing leaving him vulnerable to anything and everything.  
Lovino flushed and told him not to look but the Spaniard already had, causing him to look like a tomato. "Cute." Romano replied, "S-shut up!" He laughed and stroked his curl. Lovi grabbed the curl, accidentally yanking it. "Ngh..." Antonio smirked. Lovino realized he gave away the curl's identity and protected it. Antonio pinned the Italian down with all force causing Lovi to look up at him. Antonio proceeded to nibble on the Italian's ear and Lovino's hip bucked up a bit. Antonio rubbed Rome with one hand and pulled the curl with the other. Lovi clung to his shirt flustered making pleasure noises. Antonio nipped at the Italian's neck causing him to throw back his head and Rome erected letting out onto Antonio's shirt. He laughed and said this gave him another reason to punish him, turning the tides from gentle to rough.  
Romano yelled, "I-it's not my fault b-do! Y-you m-made me!" Antonio simply smirked and sucks hard on his neck causing him to moan a bit. Romano's back curved and he moaned. Antonio took his clothing off and Lovino turned a bit redder, turning Antonio on even more. Lovino laid there pouting, waiting for his Spaniard to come back. Antonio spread Lovino's legs apart and licked inside of him. Romano's back curved again and Rome stood up. Antonio suddenly felt something hit his head then white 'joy' came running down his forehead. He wiped it off and continued.  
Romano moaned Antonio's name and Antonio proceeded to conquer. He inserted Madrid into Rome causing Lovi to gasp. Antonio got on top of him and ejaculated inside of him. Romano turned into a true tomato and reached for him. Antonio came up, teasing a bit. "Give me a beso d-t...!" Antonio frenched him, tasting the inside of his mouth. Lovino let himself get conquered and Antonio didn't hold back. This passion lasted for the rest of the evening and all of the night.  
Lovi was panting and couldn't keep his legs close. Antonio licked the top of Rome finishing up. He looked at the wet floor and sighed, not taking Madrid out just yet. He got up, held Lovi up, and carried him into the bathroom, moving Madrid around inside of him making him pout. After turning on the water he went in with him. He washed off himself and Lovino then turned off the water.  
He got out and dried himself off. Lovino sat there, unable to move. Antonio picked up the Italian and dried him off. Antonio carried him into his room and set him on the bed getting in next to him. Romano cuddled up to him and tried to fall asleep. Antonio slept silently.  
~7 pm~  
Antonio is dressed and making something for the both of them to eat. Romano was unable to get up. "D-damn B-do..."


	29. Change

Author note: Sorry for the sudden reupload of Final Battle. Fixed a minor error. Also, apologies for not updating faster. School locked me up for quite a bit. Anyways hope you enjoy the rest of this story. Thanks.

Antonio walked up the stairs and crawled on top of Lovi. "B-o, not now d-t..." Antonio took the cover away from him. Lovi watched as Rome erected blushing. "Lovino." "F-f-k..."  
~At Prussia's~  
Prussia pet Gilbird as he talked with Francis. They mainly conversed about betting the amount of time it would take for Spain to turn back. Prussia, believing in his awesomeness, posted a hundred reichmarks and France wagered his finest wine. Gilbert sat back in his chair relaxed with his two day wager. Francis casually sipped his wine as he knew the first thing he would do with the money was to buy a rose for his next lover; down the street. He sat there confident with his one day bet.  
~At Spain's~  
"A-Antonio!" "Si?" Lovino looked at the Spaniard who was holding his waist. "That hurts b-o..." Antonio smirked and continued to dress the immobilized Italian. He managed to get the pants on after a few rough attempts then proceeded with the shirt. Casually he got up and took the covers off the bed dragging Lovino, who was still on top of them. Lovino pouted and laid his head against the raised covers, trying to wish the pain in Rome away.  
Antonio smirked and walked down the stairs. Romano, who didn't expect this, clung to the sheets in pain as his back hit every single one of those stairs with a thud. Antonio stopped a bit, his eyes turning a hue of green then back. Romano looked hopeful, then realized the ride was continuing when his back skipped a stair and hit the bottom. He moaned and the sheets picked up speed into the kitchen and Antonio stopped there. He picked up and Italian and set him on the kitchen table in an upright seated position which made the hurting Italian cling to him.  
This didn't faze him and he picked Lovi up once more, upholding his weight by holding his a-s. Romano pouted and nuzzled his shoulder for comfort. He sat down with the Italian in his lap and gently tapped Rome making Lovi wince and glare. Antonio laughed and deep throated him. Lovino flushed and pouted cuddling his neck. Antonio smirked and picked up the churro from the plate in front of him and ate it. Lovino didn't notice and continued to cuddle.  
Antonio chewed and swallowed. As soon as he finished the churro he got up, still holding his Italian, and put his plate into the sink. He then laid the Italian on the ground and gently rubbed Rome. Lovino winced in pain and looked away. Antonio smirked at his work and asked if he was hungry. Lovino tried to get up saying that he could fix his own breakfast, but it ended in him falling back down. He looked at the laughing Spaniard and pouted. "B-d..." Antonio served the already cooked meal and picked up the Italian and put him in a chair.  
Lovino slouched in his chair and ate his food while Antonio looked out the window. He stared at the sky and bowed his head at the thought he wouldn't be able to last much longer. He glanced back at the Italian and sighed. He knew today may be the last day he would have with him for a year, possibly forever. He looked out the window again and opened it. The warm breeze struck him and he smiled a bit. The curtain wavered in the breeze. He looked at the calendar. Then he decided to go upstairs to the restroom.  
Lovi finished his breakfast and managed to get up and waddle to the refrigerator. He acquired an ice pack to place on Rome. After walking around with the ice pack for a long time he managed to walk without waddling as much. He waited for his Spaniard and leaned against the wall. Eventually Antonio came down the stairs and looked confused. He stared at the Italian and blinked as Lovi did the same. "Tonio?" Antonio blinked. "Si?" His aura was different than before. Lovino noted that there wasn't a threatening or strong feeling like before and got confused. Antonio slowly approached the Italian. His eyes were completely emerald green. There was no mixture of the two colors now, just green.


	30. Fond

Antonio stared at him with his emerald eyes and watched as the Italian approached him. Lovi poked him and saw the Spaniard getting even more confused. "What the f-k is wrong with you..?" Antonio tilted his head in confusion, "Que?" Romano slapped him gently to see if he was acting, but clearly he wasn't. Antonio asked who he was and Lovi answered, "Lovino Vargas idiot..."Antonio patted his head and smiled. "Hola chico." Lovino blushed at the idiot that was before him and sighed. He pondered what had happened to the Spaniard he loved.

~Later that day~  
After the whole day together they were better acquainted and Lovino missed the old Antonio. Antonio picked up Lovi and cuddled him resulting in a head but to the stomach. Antonio laid there in pain. "Serves you right b-do..." Antonio got up after recovering and hugged the Italian. "What the f-k are you doing?" "Hugging the adorable you." Lovino blushed and tried to wiggle out of it, but ended up giving in to the Spaniard. Antonio smiled at him causing him to blush even more in embarrassment. Antonio laughed making Lovi to pout.  
Antonio sat down with the Italian on his lap. Lovino looked back at the innocent looking man and his curl drooped thinking Tonio had forgotten about their bond. Antonio's eyes widened as he rediscovered the curl. He slowly reached for it and poked it. Lovino didn't notice. Antonio pulled on it and asked what it does. Romano curved his back and purred a bit, "B-b-d..." Antonio kept pulling on it and Romano tried not to give into temptation.  
Antonio curled and played with it. Romano tried his hardest, being as stubborn as always. Antonio curiously put it in his mouth and sucked it. He moved the curl around in his mouth. Romano flushed into a tomato and tried to pull the curl away, ending in only making it worse. Romano turned around and Rome kept hitting Antonio's abdomen trying to erect itself. Antonio blushed realizing what the curl did.  
"Lovi?" He was still a bit puzzled on how a strand of hair could do so much damage. Lovino pecked the Spaniard's lips then deepened the kiss sliding his tongue into Antonio's mouth. Antonio blushed and tried to say something but was stopped by Lovino's tongue. Lovino kissed him hungrily and unbuttoned his shirt. Antonio tried to stop Lovino, but his hands were pinned to the couch. Lovino took his shirt off and their chests met. Antonio was shocked and ended up sliding down so he was horizontally lying on the couch.  
Lovino pushed a button on the side of the couch and the back went horizontal and detached itself revealing a strip of couch. (It's the couch without the back) Antonio was shocked that the Italian knew about the bed and looked at him. Lovino tied the Spaniard's hands the bottom of the 'couch' so they were open. Antonio was shocked and stared allowing Lovino to continue.  
Roma slid his pants down along with his boxers. He took them off and blushed at Madrid. It wasn't erect, but this was the first time he has seen it without it going inside of him. Antonio flushed and watched curiously. Romano took the rest of his clothing off and proceeded to put Rome into Spain when the door bell rang. Lovino flushed and got scared when he saw France creepily staring in at them through the window with his rape face.  
The door bell continued to ring as Prussia banged on the door, eventually finding it to be open. He entered and saw the two speechless. France climbed in through the window and sat next to them telling them to please continue. Lovino pouted and cutely covered his Spaniard's body, saying chigi, causing France to laugh. Prussia decided to go to the sink and fetch some water and grub for Gilbird smirking a bit.  
France claimed he won the bet and the two of them argued at that while Antonio slipped out of the noted ties and sat up. Lovino was watching them then turned around and flushed at how close he was then pouted. "You'll get your turn." He softly patted his head and gave a reassuring smile. Lovino then started to grow fond of him from that moment foreword.  
Lovino: "Even if he is a tomato b-d, he's mine and always will be."

Author Note: Well, that's the end of it. Hope you enjoyed the story and thank you for reading. Have an awesome day~3


End file.
